


Cisza

by Liviett



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviett/pseuds/Liviett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierwszy raz Derek pocałował Stilesa, żeby go uciszyć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cisza

Pierwszy raz Derek pocałował Stilesa, żeby go uciszyć.

Chłopakowi przez cały wieczór nie zamykała się buzia. Komentował to, co nigdy nie powinno zostać skomentowane. Był głośny, denerwujący i przy pełni księżyca był po prostu nie do zniesienia.

Instynkt przejął nad nim całkowitą kontrolę i nie zastanawiając się dłużej, przycisnął mniejsze ciało do ściany. Stłumił wypowiadane zdanie ustami, chłonąc całym sobą błogą ciszę, która nagle zapanowała w pomieszczeniu.

Stiles wpatrywał się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. A kiedy w końcu udało mu się odsunąć, zdołał jedynie odetchnąć i przygryźć opuchniętą wargę. 

I Derek po prostu wiedział, że znalazł na niego sposób.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!  
> Please give Kudos ♥ <3
> 
> [★ Tumblr](http://liviettka.tumblr.com/)   
>  [★ Twitter](https://twitter.com/Liviettka)   
>  [★ YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvF7xycGQjEq5WwFs4MBrtA)


End file.
